


Blitzwinging it

by Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Blitzwing just being a hoe, Embarrassment, F/M, Size Kink, Sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves/pseuds/Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves
Summary: Blitzwing was bored, and squirmy. But when Random decides to indulge their cravings, things get a little messy.
Relationships: Blitzwing (Transformers)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Blitzwinging it

**Author's Note:**

> this is for @morethanmeetstheass on tumblr, happy birthday man!

“You can’t keep ignoring this forever!”

“I can, and I will. Hush.”

Icy groaned. Random and Hothead had been insufferable as of late, and he knew exactly why. He had been...neglecting a few of his needs. He had been so busy training, and overall doing Megatron’s bidding. Speaking of Megatron, he groaned as he looked at his throne. It was his shift to watch over the bridge, while Megatron, Starscream, Lughead, and Spiderglitch rested. He appreciated the silence, but it was also torture, as it left him alone with the most annoying person he’s ever met. Himself. Nothing was on the radar, he had no tasks to do for some hours, and was forced to just. Sit in his uncomfy chair. 

Random.

“I hate this chair. It’s boring. I don’t wanna sit in it!”

Icy.

“We could just stand, if you’d prefer.”

Random.

“Why are you so rude? It’s YOUR fault you haven’t given us what we need!”

Hothead.

“You two fighting is only PISSING ME OFF!!”

Hothead smashed his fists against the command console. Random being bored wasn’t uncommon, nor was it much to be concerned about. But a bored Hothead? Was so prone to outbursts, and just craved violence in general. It was stupid, how badly these two needed-

“Yes, believe it or not, we need to overload, ya stuck up MORON!”

Icy.  
“Ah yes, announce that to the entire bridge, why don’t you?”

He grumbled. They were a handful on a good day, but lately they had just been insufferable. 

Random.

“I want something FUN to do! If we don’t do something fun, I’m gonna go right in Megatron’s room, and give him a wet willie!”

Icy would’ve called him out on a bluff, but Random WAS prone to stupid things if he didn’t have enough stimulation. 

Icy.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, before sighing in defeat.

“Fine. Seeing as how no one is up, I suppose there’s no real harm in having a little fun.”

He could already feel the elation swell up in his spark. He took a look around, before popping open his spike panel. He relaxed himself, slowly stroking his spike. This was nice. A slow, steady pace that would get him what he needed. Eventually. 

Random.

“This. Is. So. Boring. How can we get off if I’m BORED?!”

Icy.

He grumbled, starting to lose patience. There should be no reason for his whining, he was getting as he pleased! He threw an exasperated hand in the air.

“You know what, fine. You pitch in an idea, because as far as I’M aware, I’m the only one doing anything!”

Random.

“Hmph! Thank you very much!”

He stuck his nose in the air like a snooty puppy, before looking around. He needed to spice up this one on one session, but how? There were no toys to play with, and if he was caught in his own quarters, he’d be doomed. That was when his optics locked onto the throne. A grin crept over his features, and before he could think twice, he was laying right on it, pedes dangling from the sides of the arm rest. He purred in content, stroking himself just a bit quicker.

“Oh now this! This is JUST the thing we needed!”

Icy.

He nearly jumped up, looking down at his spike. He was almost ashamed to admit that he was fairly stiff by this, but this did NOT excuse the actions taken.

"No. We are NOT doing this here, not on Megatron's THRONE. If he catches us, we're dead. As in, he's going to punish us SO badly, we'll WISH we're dead! Not to mention this is just pathetic! This is something Lugnut would do, not us."

Random.

He scoffed, laying back down on the throne. Of course Icy would be such a brat about a little fun. While Icy was the smart and mature one, he was also just such a party pooper.

"Come on! No one is due to be up for hours! Besides, isn't that what's so fun about this?"

Icy tried to swap in, but Random held his spike more firmly, stroking the length. It was enough to sate them all, with Random giggling in victory.

"See? Let's not kid ourselves. There's something...naughty, about this. And I'LL be the first to admit how much I like it. The idea that we could be caught when we're SO vulnerable! It'll be downright funny!"

Hothead.

He growled, seeming to be frustrated. While one might think he'd cut this off, berate himself for letting this happen, he decided to surprise them all. By opening their valve panel, and shoving three servos inside of himself, right to the knuckle.

"Everyone just. S-shut up and let me finish."

Random.

He came in with a mad cackle, absolutely elated. Random and Hothead never did make up their minds on the same thing, but they both could agree on ANYTHING that flustered poor Icy. Random continued where he left off, digging his servos inside of himself with one hand, while the other hand clenched more firmly on his length. He tossed his helm back, glossa smearing drool alongside his chin. His glossa had a mind of its own sometimes, and somehow the drool only added further to this.

Icy.

"I CANNOT believe you two. We'll be getting fluids all over the seat! We're not-"

Random.

"You just need motivation! You know, aside from the fact that we could totally get caught."

Random knew just what to do. Icy hated whenever he did this, but how could he refuse teasing the hell out of cold Icy? Especially when he was so easily embarrassed and humiliated over-

"You wouldn't be complaining so much if that little Fräulein was here~"

Icy.

He wasn't the one to usually be angry, but the humiliation he felt was too much, forcing him to bare his teeth like an angry mutt.

"We agreed to NOT bring that up. You’re just trying to get a ruse out of me!"

And Random did just that. Icy could've moved off the seat, but he so willingly sat there, taking control of his servos. He should feel ashamed, stretching his valve to the thought of that cute little fleshies plump, soft lips at his folds. Should feel disgraced, thinking of using that little fleshing as a little spike sleeve, forcing her squishy little body to take all he had.

Random.

He purred, squirming in his seat, in absolute delight. Icy was the best at self service. Because when HE finally caved in, there was no hesitation, no manners.

"Mmm...don't forget that little peak we got down her shirt. Bet they're SO jiggly and soft. And not to mention that hair~"

Hothead. 

He muttered a few swears, rolling his hips against his hands. Random was such a fucking asshole. He knew how much Hothead loved the notion of soft breasts to play with under his NIGHTY hands. Not to mention that cute head of hair. 

"I bet she'd make the cutest noises if I pulled on it, too."

Random.

"Ha! You dirty, dirty boy!"

Icy.

He grumbled in frustration. All this teasing, even by himself, was just the shame as a public endeavor. It was funny, how anyone could step in and catch him. Not just getting off, on Megatron's throne, but to an adorable, precious little fleshling. He found himself whimpering shamelessly, starting to feel that ball in his tanks. The sounds got louder, wetter, lewder. Freezing exhaust was pouring out of him, drool dribbled down his chin.

"Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich sie so schlecht ficken will."

That was when he overloaded. With a loud swear, he milked his spike for all it was worth, and fingered himself against that perfect spot. He couldn't fathom how much fluids spilled from him. He felt himself being drained completely, and even felt the puddle form between his legs. He sat there, lightly trembling in the afterglow. When he was able to so much as move, he wiped the sweat from his face, accidentally smearing overload on his features. Great.

"Alright, let's assess the damage, shall we?"

Blitzwing groaned as he sat up, smearing the pink fluids in the process. Primus sake, it didn't even keep it to one area. On the seat, on the arm rest, even some speckled onto the floor. Wündabar. He was about to get up to clean, before he heard steps. He quickly shut his panels, and stood in front of the throne, praying it was enough to block the mess. Lugnut walked in, and Blitzwing felt slight relief. Good, his head was too fuzzy to deal with someone actually smart.

"Blitzwing! Have you anything to report?"

"Nein. Nothing eventful."

"Shame. Oh well, you're dismissed. Step aside, the throne needs its cleaning."

Blitzwing held fast as Lugnut tried to step past him.

"Nein, you can't."

"And why NOT?"

"Because...Megatron forbids it! Remember, Megatron said no one was to look upon his throne?"

"I don't recall that."

"Well I do. You could risk it, if you’d like. But I'VE personally been good, and listened to Megatron."

The gears turned in that stupid head, and Blitzwing felt relief once Lugnut nodded.

"Right! Of course! Thank you, Blitzwing!"

"But of course. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to rest."

Blitzwing waited until Lugnut turned, before speed walking out of there. He made it to his room, and locked the door.

"Holy. We really just did that."

Blitzwing waited till his spark settled, before cleaning himself, and crawling back into berth. As he started to doze off, he was suddenly awoken.

"LUGNUT!!!!!!!"

Megatron. Could've easily caught him, but didn't. Maybe he'd do it again next time.

Maybe a little more towards the end of the shift, with just a little less self control.


End file.
